I'm Not LadyBug
by MysticAngel818
Summary: Was it the wrong place at the wrong time? or the right place at the right time? Marinette wasn't sure but finds it hard to be scared when he is gentle with her, kind and loving, "Don't fight me Ladybug." He says to her endearingly but with force, he touches her with love. "Cat Noir?" She pleads as he kisses her with need and necessity. He doesn't know he kidnapped the wrong girl.
1. Chapter 1

Rape/Non-con topic, NO Miraculous AU, No blood, no gore, lite BDSM, no whips.

* * *

A 2 week break had just started at Marinette's college and she was glad she was getting to sleep in her dorm felt quiet and lonely as many of the students had already gone home for the break, she didn't know what she wanted to do yet, go home to her parents bakery and work for them but also visiting them or stay here and relax for the 2 week break.

Marinette was awoken by a feeling, she wasn't dreaming but now she was awake, looking at her phone it said it was 10 pm, she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, she felt compelled to get up.

SHe was quiet as she got dressed her natural instinct was guiding her, she looked at her recently made Ladybug dress, it had short sleeves a collar up to her clavicle with black lace collar, it had a small lace fringe along the sleeve hems and the skirt hem, and a waistline that went to the top of her tummy but not quite to her breasts, she imagined this designed after her favorite designer Gabriel Agreste who was like a moth or a butterfly while Marinette found a . liking for the red silk fabric with the black dots.

She continued to get ready, but kept asking herself, Why?

She did her makeup with a smokey red and a wing liner with dark red lipstick, her midnight hair was down out of their usual ponytails, she finished her look with black leggings and red heeled boots.

She felt a pull, something or someone was telling her where to go as she grabbed her black blazer style jacket with quarter sleeves, and left her dorm, her heels clacking as she walked, Paris was beautiful at night.

She found herself at the Eiffel Tower, the lights lit up the surrounding area and she felt like she was in a dream.

She stood under it and looked up feeling the cool night air as it whipped around her, she hummed her favorite song as she rocked on her heels, then another feeling arose, she felt like she wasn't alone anymore, but something told her that she had nothing to fear, her breathing increased for a moment when a particularly cold wind hit her and a deep manly voice whispered in her ear.

"Hello, Ladybug." She heard making her gasp and almost turn before a rag was pressed to her face and a strong arm wrapped around her.

Finally her fight or flight instinct kicked in, but was too late, she tried to hold her breath as she fought him but she couldn't hold her breath forever and she smelt the pungent aroma of the chloroform and felt herself lose her inhibition and she went limp, he stil held the rag to her face making sure she got enough in her system as he caught her in his arms, she was fading fast but was able to catch a glimpse of a blurry person with a black mask on that had cat ears on it with limp blonde hair framing a chiseled jawline before she passed out.

* * *

10 minutes later, Marinette and her kidnapper were gone as another young woman arrived at the Eiffel tower, her short red dress fluttered around her thighs its scratchy black lace trimmed the hem as it rubbed her bare skin, her red high heel shoes clacked on the concrete, the spaghetti straps of her dress kept falling over her shoulders but she made no attempt to pull them up, she had a black fur coat hung down at her elbows keeping her forearms warm so she can show off that she wasn't wearing a bra while the cool breeze wafted her skirt making her shiver as the wind whipped at her pantyless crotch, her short black hair shined int he Eiffel tower lights while her makeup consisted of dark red eyeshadow thick eyeliner and caked makeup.

Kagami had followed his requests at wearing a red dress, red heeled shoes, smokey makeup, and her black hair down but she went adventurous in her own way then she sat at a bench crossing her legs and smiled while looking around, she was excited as she waited not knowing that her planned kidnapper would never come for her, because she was supposed to be tonights Ladybug, at least that was what he was supposed to call her as their code names, while he was supposed to be her Cat Noir.

* * *

Marinette awoke once again her head was fuzzy as she came around.

Looking around she found herself in a large bedroom with high vaulted ceilings painted white with a black accent wall behind the beds headboard, a crystal chandelier hung above her, the furniture was slated gray with marble tops, on the wall she saw the black cat mask was hung as decoration, while the bed was black, white and red, she laid on top of the comforter her clothes still on her but her arms were cuffed to the headboard.

"Hello, Ladybug." She heard making her turn to look at the shadows of the room to find a dark figure who sauntered slowly into the light of the bedside lamp, her fear made her breathing shutter.

Then she saw him, he wore black jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, a black choker, his blonde hair hung past his ears while his green eyes shined but he held no smile as he looked at her, she recognized him instantly from her schoolgirl crush.

"Adrien?" She said curiously her fear disappearing.

"NO. I am not Adrien to you Ladybug. You will call me Cat Noir. You understand?" He said forcefully with intense eyes making her shiver.

"Yes, Cat Noir." She replied, watching him as he circled her slowly, she kept wondering why she wasn't afraid of him, she barely knew him as a person, she only knew him for his famous personality.

* * *

Adrien Agreste all around Daddy's boy, and teen supermodel.

He was famous when Marinette was in school, but he never went to school he was homeschooled by his Fathers assistant, and Paris loved him.

So did Marinette, she only met him once when one of his photoshoots was nearby and she stood and watched, his blonde hair was styled to fall in his face while he wore an all-white outfit from his Fathers design label, he looked handsome as he rubbed his neck and made bedroom eyes at the camera making Marinette swoon.

Once the photo shoot was done he went over to the crowd of screaming girls and signed some autographs, Marinette was up front holding a poster which he went up and casually autographed but his mind was on autopilot and his smile was fake, she looked at the poster and barely got a chance to register when soft warm lips grazed her cheek making her look up as he was leaning away from her giving her a dashing smile before walking away, she held her cheek and felt the butterflies while a warmth was pooling in her groin because when she felt those lips an electric current passed through them, and she wasn't the only one.

Normally kissing the cheeks of his fans felt numb but her cheek felt warm and tingly.

However, once he turned 18 everything stopped, the news said he had quit his father's company and had gone out on his own much to Gabriel's dismay but Adrien was insistent and hid himself well because no one could find him and knew where he went.

Until he let someone in.

* * *

He was gentle in sitting on the bed and beginning his work, he started by removing her shoes in slow movements.

"While you are here you belong to me, you will do as I say when I say it and you are to only call me Cat Noir or sir. Do you understand?" He said looking up giving her a sincere look but held no evil intent in his eyes as he pulled her socks off letting her dainty feet feel the chilly night air of the bedroom.

"Yes, sir." She replied easily and held no fear as he climbed up to sit on top of her before removing the cuffs from the headboard and he pushed her jacket up to pull off.

"Good, I have brought you to a remote location, it's a constant winter outside and the temperature never gets above 30 degrees Farenheight if you escape you will hurt yourself or die." He said giving her an intense look while he pulled her up by the wrists making her stand with a slight jerking motion.

"Understand Ladybug?" He questioned her grasping her wrists tightly but with no intent to harm.

"Yes, sir." She said shuttering a breath before he let go of her wrists to reach down, got up close to her and watched her as he touched her thigh making her gasp while he dragged his fingers up passing her skirt in a slow manner, she watched him and shook as his hand reached her legging waistband and he was quick to push them down, he too knelt down pulling the leggings down as well making her gasp as he pushed her back onto the bed successfully pulling off her leggings and her red boy short panties.

She closed her legs on instinct and pushed her skirt between her thighs as he tossed her leggings next to her shoes in a pile next to the door, then he grasped her thighs roughly and separated them making her skirt ride up and taking a good look at her maidenhead.

"Never hide yourself from me, you belong to me and I will look at you as I wish." He said giving her his intense look again, he stared at her making her blush before he grasped her dress and yanked it up successfully pulling it off and tossing it with the rest of her clothes, she tried closing her legs but he was in between them as he reached back and unhooked her black bra releasing her breasts from their confinement.

Then he stepped back and gazed at her, she was naked and he was admiring her, he tossed the final garment on the pile before he picked her up bridal style and made her lay back against the bed once again but foregoing the cuffs.

"You will be naked at all times and available to me at all times." He said watching her blush deeply.

Then she watched as he pulled his shirt off and undid his jeans letting his cock flop out, she gasped at its size but could do nothing as he climbed on the bed and in between her legs, he wrapped his arms under her thighs and pulling them further apart to gaze directly at her core before leaning in and kissing it making her arch her back and moan.

His movements were needy and full of want as he ate her like he was a hungry man and this was his only meal to eat for a long time, his tongue kept flicking her clit while his lips kissed her labia and the kissing suction added pressure to her clit, he pressed a finger into her hole finding her tight but no hymen, Marinette was glad she was one of the few women that didn't have a hymen but she knew she was about to lose her virginity, though Cat Noir didn't know. He was told that she had a history but that she was clean of STDs, at least that is what the website told him.

He looked up at her, loving her taste she tasted like honey and reminded him of a bakery, then she began to breath faster and lightly clench he knew she was close, he picked up his speed to put her right at the edge before he stopped and slammed himself home.

He groaned at her clenching tightness while she moaned at the feeling of being completely filled for the first time, his size was stretching her but felt no pain and she reached around him holding him close making him groan more as her black nails with a ladybug accent ring finger nail scratched his back, then he was quick to start up, he pumped into her fast and hard and looked down at his conquest she was beautiful as she bounced on his dick while he enjoyed her as she held onto him for dear life.

She was quick to scream and shake in her first experience of orgasmic pleasure her tight squeezing made him groan out loud as he pumped making him cum as well, and he grasped her legs and went in harder sending his essence into her convulsing body as her tunnel sucked him and pulled the baby making goo deep into her body that was fresh off the monthly cycle.

Adrien fell to her side still inside of her and watched as her consciousness faded quickly, so he gently grasped her face and brought his face close to her making her look at him through glassy lidded eyes.

"Your mine LadyBug." He whispered gently before kissing her making her feel the electricity flow through her, she was unafraid but entranced and then let her exhaustion take over making her fall asleep.

* * *

Marinette awoke her body felt weak and numb she turned to find that she was alone, she groggily sat up and felt a pressure and heard a tinkle, and reached up to her neck to feel a collar, it was made of soft fabric and had a bell on it, obviously to make sure she couldn't get away without him hearing it.

She held onto the bell making it muffle the sound as she stood her legs were shaky and she felt a soreness but she tried to power through it, she looked to find her clothes were gone, she carefully walked to the door to find it unlocked. The hallway also had vaulted ceilings with paintings of black cats with green eyes hung on the walls.

She looked one way to find an open door and a dead end, she tiptoed to the open door to find a full bathroom with a thick seethrough glass bathtub on top of a marble stand, a silver bidet, gray counters, and a marble countertop.

So she turned and headed down the opposite hallway she first came to a sitting area and saw that it was on the 2nd floor with a staircase leading up to another floor and down to a foyer and a living room, the living room had a wall of windows showing 2 feet of sparkling snow that glimmered in the sunlight but made no attempt to melt, she carefully tiptoed towards the staircase when she heard him.

She turned towards the noise, it was coming from the 3rd floor, she knew what it sounded like and it made her heart clench, she had to decide, go downstairs to look around or go upstairs to hear better.

She looked at both choices and then listened to her instincts, she turned and climbed the stairs getting closer to the sound, and the more she did the more she heard correctly, he was crying.

Her heart broke at the sound, 'Why is he crying? Why would he kidnap me? What is going on?" She questioned, in her monetary loss of reality while she was thinking she let go of the bell and it made a loud tinkling sound making her gasp, and the crying stopped.

"Ladybug?" He hollered making her gasp and unsure of what to do as she heard him slam something and then he appeared at the top of the stairs and she stayed completely still flushed against the wall, his face showed no signs of crying but did show his sincerity before he bounded down the steps pushing her more against the wall with his body getting in her face with a look of intensity while he rested on his hand that was on the wall next to her head.

"And what are you doing out of bed?" He questioned.

"I-I w-was..." She tried lightly shaking as his hand grabbed her waist and lightly pushed her back on the stairs.

"Obviously I didn't tire you out enough." He said standing and undoing his black sweats making his cock free before he leaned down and entered her with more force than last night, she lightly screamed at his force but he had no intention of stopping or being slow as he held her and pumped into her.

She grabbed onto his back as he grasped her butt cheeks hauling her up and squeezing her closer finding a new angle she wrapped herself around him as he continued to pump roughly, he was strong and held them up until finally he reached in between them pinching her clit heard and giving a twist making her shatter and scream making her body clench him hard sucking out his essence as he groaned sending it deep into her body still pinching her clit and making her open for him.

He knew from her online profile that she takes birth control so he wasn't worried about impregnating her, however, Marinette doesn't take birth control.

She slumped against him hugging him close as he held her up still inside of her while she came down doing light clenches around him.

She felt him walk but made no attempt to move his walking made him do movements within her making her shutter in her post-orgasmic pleasure, then she felt a soft bed as he laid them down he pulled her chin roughly but gently towards him and she didn't fight as he leaned in to kiss her he was so gentle and she could feel his kindness then looking into his eyes she saw the lost, lonely tormented soul within.

She felt his soul, he was just like her, wanting to be loved and wanting to love someone.

With what strength she had she pulled him close and hugged him as her body gave out again and after a while, she fell asleep once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**To the Guest that said Marinette is stupid for not saying that she isn't Ladybug.**

 **She won't say it because she doesn't know that he kidnapped the wrong girl, she believes he kidnapped** her, **and is worried about how forceful he would be if she tried**.

* * *

The next time Marinette woke up it was getting dark outside but her stomach was in pain, she needed food, she turned over to find that she wasn't alone this time.

He was sound asleep, his hair falling around him in a short blonde halo, he was like a God, his sculpted body was so relaxed in his slumber and so alone in this large house with no one here with him.

'No wonder he would resort to kidnapping.' She thought as she glanced at him for a moment before her stomach grumbled in hunger worrying that it would wake him up as he mumbled in his sleep and turned over still asleep, she stilled a moment before her stomach grumbled again.

"Nathalie feed Plagg he's hungry again," he said sleepily making her lightly chuckle as she gazed at his chiseled back.

She quietly tiptoed out of the room, yes she worried about him waking him up without her there and how he would react, however, the grumbling worried her more. With a hand on the bell, she went to the first floor in search of food she looked around the house taking it all in until she found it.

A gray kitchen with marble countertops, neon green towels and more paintings of black cats with green eyes, and speaking of cats, curled up on the floor was a black cat with a red and black spotted cat fast asleep with their 5 black and red kittens.

She began opening the cabinets looking for anything to eat, accidentally awakening the black cat who began to meow loudly and deeply telling her that he is a male cat, she reached to pet him as he rubbed his face on her legs before going over to scratch the stainless steel fridge, upon opening it the rest of the cat family woke up and meowing as well, inside the fridge was many wheels of camembert cheese both the black and red cats reached in and grabbed a wheel each before going over to feed their babies.

Marinette watched as the cat family eat for a moment before going back to look in the fridge for food. She searched the entire kitchen and finding candy, fruit, sausage, bacon, chicken, eggs, milk, tea, chocolate, orange juice, and vegetables.

Nothing quick to eat other than fruit, so she made a decision with a smile.

She found a black apron and easily put it on covering her naked body from hot spills, she was almost as fast as her Dad in prepping.

Kneading the dough was done with skill, she swung the skillet like an artist, The fruit bubbled in the sauce as it thickened, the bacon sizzled with crunchy delight, and the chocolate was as smooth and shiny like patent leather but smelling much better. She was lost in her work when...

"LADYBUG!?"

He sounded scared and mad at the same time making her jump in surprise and heard hi running looking for her.

"I'm in the kitchen Cat Noir." She shouted with worry and heard him stomp down the stairs while she lightly shook not in fear but in adrenaline and returned to her work.

He was coming closer to the kitchen as the final crepe finished, she heard him enter the kitchen and felt his presence but he was silent as he watched her work and felt his eyes boring into her bare back, she continued to work worried about blatantly ignoring him but was focused on what she was doing.

She plated the crepe turning of the burning and removing the sizzling empty skillet from the residual heat, she placed the plate on the counter before removing the apron, grabbing the plate again she slowly walked to the table passing him and not looking at him as she passed then placing it among the feast she prepared on the table.

She swallowed the saliva before turning to look at him, he was leaning against the counter in just his sweatpants, his arousal showing through making a big tent, his ankles crossed and his arms bulged with his muscles over his bare chest, he stomped up to her and she didn't fight as he picked her up then laid her out on the breakfast bar.

He was still gentle as he leaned over her letting his arousal enter her with ease and his lips found hers with need, he pumped hard and fast cradling her to him protecting her from the hard surface of the countertop.

Once they finished and Marinette was coming down from her high he carefully picked her up and set her on one of the luxurious chairs at the table before sitting down next to her and he watched her breathe heavily and not caring about her leaking on the expensive upholstery. They began to eat, the feast consisted of scrambled eggs garnished with salt, cheese (yes Camembert), & basil, crispy Bacon, fruit and chocolate crepes, orange juice, and tea.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I was just starving." She said cautiously.

"I understand." He said gently before silently enjoying good food he hasn't had in years, his Mother would sneak him food when his father would starve him again and the crepes Marinette made taste just like the ones from his childhood, it was always from the same bakery, he reminisced on the past silently.

* * *

Adrien looked at Ladybug, she looked close to the profile picture she sent him though it must have been an old picture.

Years of living here in this house with only cats as company became lonely and dating sites weren't helping. He had used his real name and every one male, female, old, and young wanted to date him, his DM box constantly flooding with fans saying they were his soulmate and he was getting sick of it, though he was nice and looked through many of the profiles but kept getting tired when no one stood out to him.

He was so lonely, he just wanted someone to love and that will love him in return for who he is and not the famous personality his father made him into or the large fortune of the Agreste name. During his online search for anything that could help him relieve his loneliness he came across a special website, he had kept coming back to it unsure if he wanted to take such a chance on it or if it was right for him.

However, with his Loneliness he started to become desperate, so he finally signed up to , it felt like this was overdoing it but he thought he might as well try, although he made the smart decision to keep his face and his name out of it.

He had decided to use his Alter ego, one he made when he was young when a homeschooled boy wanted nothing more than to be free like an Alley Cat and wear his favorite color as much as he wanted.

He stared for a long time at his profile picture he himself was falling in love with him, he let his blonde hair grow out so that it barely brushed his shoulders and had black streaks in it, his chiseled jaw was shaved and showed off his wicked panty dropping smirk, his identity was hidden behind the black cat mask that was held up by his muscular hand decorated with black nails and black cord bracelets. Now that Adrien had the chance he could truly be who he wanted so now he was Cat Noir.

After he filled out the questionnaire that was really uncomfortable in asking personal questions about his 'preferences', they found a match, 3 actually, the top match was an Asian girl hidden behind a red mask named LadyBug, she had short black hair, pale skin, and a killer come and get me smile. She matched him at 72%, she had a sex history and was experienced without any STDs so he figured he would give it a try.

At the very least he would lose his virginity and gain experience.

Though he would prefer not to lead her here, this was his solitude and was uncomfortable about giving away the address for her to come and find out who he is leading others here as well, so he offered a roleplay that was a fantasy of his and she was intrigued, so after some back and forth they came up with a meeting time, meeting place, and code names for safety.

She gave him exactly what he wanted which was dominance and as much as he wanted, he told her to wear a red dress, red high heels, red smokey makeup, and her hair down and straight.

Adrien saw the resemblance from her profile picture to the naked girl sitting at his table eating a wonderful dinner breakfast feast she prepared, Her hair was longer now so the profile picture must be old, however her Asian eyes seemed different but he chucked that up to the mask, because here in front of him her eyes looked more op as if she was half French


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 4 days since Cat Noir brought her here.

One morning she woke up alone again but the house was silent, he had been making love to her so much that now her body was craving him, he was kind and gentle and her body reacted to him so easily. She tried to go back to sleep but it wasn't working she was hot and in need.

She tossed and she turned trying to find a more comfortable position and spent what felt like forever trying to ignore the burning hot desire. Growing up her Mother Sabine had always said good girls don't touch themselves or sleep with anyone unless they are married, she wanted to touch herself just to feel it. She was so hot she removed the blankets from her to let the cool night air but she was still on fire.

"But my Mother said I shouldn't.' She argued with herself.

'But my virginity is already gone and I am not married.' She rebuttled in her head as she stared at the chandelier.

'And I am burning and can't sleep.'

'Do I really wanna cross that line?'

'Maybe just to try it.'

'I'm sorry, Mom.' She thought before slowly putting her hand on her belly and slowly guiding it down, she felt her hair and her own fingers giving her a strong tingle, she was slow and gentle in running her fingertips along her skin around the sensitive area, her breath shuttered in pleasure as the tingles were running through her system closing her eyes and arching her back.

She moved her fingers to her lips and felt her flower blossom open, she reached down to glide her fingers up inside the lips.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" The loud voice made her jump and gasp making her sit up to find a really pissed off Cat Noir, his blonde hair was messy, his bare chest was showing he was breathing heavily while his face was scrunched and his eyes were wide with rage.

Marinette felt a twinge of fear before he launched himself at her, Marinette gasped as he pressed his body on her as he grasped her wrists and pinned her arms above her, her legs were already opened as he pressed himself in between them, he was fast grinding against her pressing his erection against her core while he was hard in kissing her.

She moaned and arching herself wanting him but then he suddenly pulled himself up and stood away from her and just looked down at her with angry eyes as he untied his sweatpants she then felt it to look up and find that her wrists had been cuffed to the headboard again.

"You don't touch yourself unless I tell you too. Your body belongs to me you understand, Ladybug." He said harshly before he leaned over was rough in pounding her pussy with 3 fingers, she arched her back in a loud moan scream while tugging in her restraints.

"This is my pussy you understand and it doesn't cum unless I say so." He said looking down at her with angry eyes glazed over with lust.

Marinettes head was swimming as her burning was being ignited.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND, LADYBUG?" he said loudly still pounding her, Marinette was gasping at his speed.

"Answer me." He said growling as he stopped to pressing his fingers directly up right into her G-spot while pushing his thumb on her clit almost painfully making her groan and scream as her orgasm was so close.

"Yes, Yes. I understand." She gasped out struggling in her restraints and arching her back.

"I want to hear you say it, that this is my Pussy." He said less angry but more forceful while he leaned over her face to look into her glazed eyes that were begging him, while he began to press both of her buttons harshly bringing her closer.

"It's your pussy. It's yours, it belongs to you." She said gasping as she was almost over the edge before he pulled away, making her look at him with pleading eyes.

"Yes it is, and don't forget that. it will only cum unless I say so. You lay there and burn until I come let you release." He said looking at her before walking out of the room and closing the door gently behind him.

"NO, please. Please, Cat Noir. Please. I'm on fire, please." She begged and cried but could do nothing as he ignored her.

He came back to her a few hours later to roughly pound into her still cuffed to the headboard just to make sure she knew who she belonged too and forced her to cum at least 10 times before her body gave out.

* * *

Marinette held no fear, though he was dominating and forceful but he was also gentle and kind with her, he loved to watch her cook and allowed the apron to protect her pale delicate skin, but she had to take it off after she finished cooking and he would make love to her on the counter, on the floor, against the fridge, and even on the table before using her body as his plate to eat off of.

He kissed her with need and force but never harshly everything he did with love, though some nights she would wake up alone and listen to him crying. It had been a few days since he brought her here so with bravery she decided to investigate, her adrenaline spiked but held no fear. At the top of the stairs was an open concept Master Bedroom with 2 black walls, 2 neon green walls, gray furniture, and a gray carpet. Adrien laid on his King size bed crying his head buried in his pillow while he sobbed. She slowly approached the bed while holding the bell.

When she was close enough she carefully reached and began to pet his hair he slowly calmed before waking and gasped looking up at her, for a moment he gave her a look of anger but it changed when she climbed on the bed and pulled his head to her bosom letting his head lay on her shoulder and cradling him as she settled under the covers while petting his head like a cat calming him, he looked at her before wrapping his arms around her waist and cried into her embrace, they didn't make love that night but just fell asleep wrapped in each others presence.

* * *

It had been one week since Adrien had kidnapped Marinette, he still didn't know that he took the wrong girl and Marinette didn't know that it was an accident.

Ever since she came to his room she had been staying with him and had never woken up alone except for this day, The cats were cuddled together at the foot of the bed they had accepted her presence as the norm and she had gotten close to the red cat Tikki, Cat Noir wasn't there.

Only a note in his place.

 _Went to store for more food, be back later. -CN_

Marinette wasn't sure how long he had been gone or how soon he was going to be back, but once again her body was on fire as well as the soreness from their none stop lovemaking and yes it is love making not just sex, the act is constantly full of love, want, and need from both parties, and she couldn't help but want more, for the first time she felt the ultimate version of love and it was amazing, especially coming from THE Adrien Agreste, her schoolgirl celebrity crush, he was still handsome though more muscular and a bit more dark but the kind nature within stayed the same and the lonely look was still in his eyes.

Thinking about what to do she decided she had an opportunity, now I know what your thinking is she gonna try to leave? or Is she gonna set up something for more lovemaking?

If you were being loved like never before wouldn't you want more?

She went to his closet and slipped on black sweatpants and a long sleeve gray shirt, it felt constricting to be in clothes again but she knew at least hoped she wouldn't be in them for long, depending on how soon he would be back.

Decided on a self-tour she went to explore the house, still no sign of her clothes or a garage, he even had a security system on so that if she left he would know and even security cameras to watch her which made her excited, she felt more exposed to him now and when she is in clothes, almost challenging him.

On her exploration, she found his office which to her surprise had a working house phone.

* * *

Cat Noir arrived back at his home with 6 grocery bags of food supplies, he hated to wear the mask in public so he went with clip in hair streaks and makeup to make him look different which worked, no longer the golden boy who wore white anymore it made him feel free.

He had just walked through the kitchen door when he heard her voice and it sounded like she was talking to someone, he was quick to locate her and went wide-eyed with lite rage seeing her in clothes and talking on the phone when the rules clearly stated that she was to have no contacts during the 2 weeks of their roleplaying game.

When he arrived she noticed his agitation, he breathed heavily making his grey V-neck shirt tighten around his muscles as his body clenched, his black jeans did nothing to hold back his arousal while his black and white shoes muffled his steps, the black cord necklace and bracelets gave him a dangerous look making her shiver while his hair was spiked down making him look almost murderous.

"I know, I'm sorry it was spur of the moment road trip and it has been amazing so far, we've gone bungy jumping, hiking, we went to a theme park, and tomorrow we're going white water rafting," Marinette explained to her Mother with a smile trying not to shake as she was being hunted by a nearby cat, she knew her Mother would be close to calling the police from not having heard from her daughter on their usual scheduled call time while she was away at college.

Cat Noir eyed her suspiciously before coming up behind her slowly and pressing speaker on the phone letting a kind feminine voice resound through the room.

"...You just scared us we were wondering if you were coming home these 2 weeks." The female voice said through the speaker making Adrien calm before pressing his erection in the covered butt crack of Ladybug.

"Yeah, I should have called sooner but you know me I forgot my charger in my room again. I'm so sorry for worrying you and Dad." She said feeling him slowly rub himself along her crack while he held her waist in place.

"You need to remember your charger dear and be sure to call us when you have the chance." The Lady said sounding like she was smiling as Cat put his hand on her back and carefully pushed her down to lay on his desk.

"Yes Ma'am I understand." Ladybug said trying to keep her voice stable as Cat Noir pulled his sweats she was wearing from her hips and down to the floor while he went down to kneel as well before diving in with his tongue and humming with happiness into her while his hand's massaged her butt cheeks, and she shuttered trying to control her sounds holding them behind her hand as she gasped at the feeling.

"And take pictures if you can and if you can remember and be careful sweetie." The lady said as Ladybug was trying to control her self before Cat noir began grinding his teeth along her clit.

"I will try but without my phone, it may be difficult." She said trying to not shutter before he stood up and leaned over her before slowly pressing his erection into her hot core then reaching around to slide his hands under his shirt that she was wearing and grasping her breasts and pinching her nipples.

He began to pump slowly and teasingly.

"That is true, do you need any money? Maybe you can buy a charger?" The woman asked and Cat was enjoying torturing her.

"No, I am fine thank you where we are now it would be a while before we would get anywhere to get one and this isn't the place to use my card they only take cash." She explained occasionally stuttering as he reached back licking his fingers before reaching around again to rub her clit making his calloused hands grind against it roughly.

"Alright are you sure?" She asked again completely oblivious.

"Yes thank you. I promise to keep in touch and be safe but I have to go now." She said feeling her orgasm rise.

"Oh alright, be safe and have fun with your friends." She said happily as cat Noir pulled the shirt over her head and nibbling on her pulse point and feeling his own release building.

"Yes Ma'am I will. You have a good break as well give Dad a hug and a kiss from me ok?" Marinette said happily losing focus as her release neared.

"I will. Love you." The voice replied making Marinette reply and they hung up.

As soon as the receiver was back in place he pushed her roughly on the desk fully and pounding into her.


	4. Chapter 4

1 week and 6 days since Marinette was kidnapped by Cat Noir.

Marinette had her hands cuffed to the tree, her body was shivering as the cold winter air was hitting her naked body, he had put her out here 10 minutes ago, because her body was on fire and she had ventured to touch herself again, so he put her in the cold winter backyard to cool her off.

She was shivering while her body still burned when Cat Noir came out.

"Are you still defying me." He said looking down at her, her lips were shivering and there was a tinge of blue appearing on the tips of her lips, but she still had time.

"I'm sorry." She said shivering.

Cat Noir reached up and unlocked her cuffs but her body couldn't hold herself up, she fell forward right into his arms, he caught her around her torso looking down at her before he reached under her legs carefully hauing her up in his arms while she snuggled into his chest trying to steal his warmth while her chilled body gave him goosebumps.

He carried her back into the house closing and locking the door, Ladybug felt the warm house as it embraced her, Cat Noir walked right through the basement door and carried her into the darkened stairwell closing the door behind him.

Marinette didn't know where he was taking her but she noticed that it was dark, but then she felt a warm liquid covering her body making her moan, Cat Noir stepped into the large blue pool already out of his sweatpants and letting the heated water envelope Ladybug he watched as she moaned and leaned back letting her body layout her naked body floated in the warm water as he held her still slowly moving her around letting the warm water rush over her.

He held her until her body had warmed up enough and she looked up at him through glassy eyes, he moved her arms over her body instead of under grasping her and pulling her to him, their faces within an inch of each other just looking into each other's eyes, he pressed his hand to her face then rubbed it back past her ear and into her hair pulling her to him to press their lips together.

Cat Noir pulled them into the deep water the sit on an underwater stool easily slipping his steel erection right into her heated core making her gasp and shutter on top of him, he held her butt as they worked together to pump each other making thick waves throughout the pool, Marinette held him around his neck as they kissed.

* * *

The next morning Adrien woke up early, Ladybug is suppose to be returned to her life between now and tomorrow morning so he needed to prepare the drop-off, the set plan is that he would dose her with chloroform and take her back into Paris she has a set position along with a magnet for her keys, so he would put her in her car give her the wakeup dose then leave her while watching from a distance to keep her safe until she was awake enough to drive herself home and send him a message that she was ok.

He threw on a sweater and sweats to sit at his desk with a cup of tea and a croissant, he pulled up his computer to begin planning when he noticed that he has many emails from the website , and all of them say that he needed to call them immediately.

He was quick to grab the house phone and call the emergency number.

"Hi this is Cat Noir, I got an email to call," he said to the operator.

"One moment please." the person said before he was heard the on-hold music for a minute.

"Hello, Mr. Noir." He heard a man say.

"Yes, hi I have emails telling me to call," Adrien said curiously.

"Yes, I'm sorry if worried you we were just concerned is all, you had submitted your evaluation of your kidnapping scene was effective and that you had the one known as Ladybug in your care." The man said.

"Yes, is that a problem did I fill it out incorrectly?" Adrien asked rather confused.

"Not at all, our confusion comes from our client known as Ladybug, she too filled out an evaluation..." At this point Cat Noir felt even more confused she didn't have his password for his computer or any other way to file an evaluation.

"She submitted her evaluation the day after your intended kidnapping scene and said that you had never shown up for the scene." The other man said making Adrien even more confused.

"What do you mean. I have Ladybug here with me." Adrien replied his heart speeding up feeling a foreboding.

"Sir, you have someone there?" The other man replied with growing concern.

"Yes. its Ladybug..." Adrien said getting scared.

"Isn't it?" He asked almost shaking.

"Sir, our client Ladybug is here in our office meeting with someone else..." That was all Adrien needed to hear, he slammed the phone down, his eyes were wide and his body was shaking.

He was quick to run up the stairs and into his lock safe behind a big cat portrait, he pulled out the bag of her belongings finding her phone and wallet, he knew her real name was Kagami, but the 3 Identification cards that he was looking at was not the girl he was supposed to kidnap.

"Oh, my, fucking, gosh." He said in a low tone sliding down to the floor and sitting there for a moment with a shuttering breath as Plagg climbed into his lap purring and nuzzling his hand, the cat always knew when his master needed him and with simple petting, Adrien had an epiphany he knew what he had to do, though he really didnt want too but he needed help.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette was sore, her body was exhausted, she groaned and turned over thinking about how she was due back at school the very next day but in her muddled state she felt that she was wearing clothes, she looked down at her body to find that she was wearing Cat Noirs sweats again that he kept taking off of her whenever she would put it o and her collar had been removed as well.

"Good morning." She heard making her jump and squeal lightly looking over to find a woman with a sleek bun of black hair with a red streak, sleek professional suit of black and red, with simple black heels, professional natural makeup, and sleek glasses.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously and with worry.

"I am Nathalie, don't worry you are not in any danger. I have your clothes and belongings for you, Mr. Agreste requests that you get dressed and meet him in the office. If you would like to take a moment to clean yourself up you may do that. But please be no more than 30 minutes there is a lot to cover about your current situation. However, for privacy reasons, I can't give you back your phone just yet but you will receive it once the proper paperwork has been signed." The woman said casually.

"Ok," Marinette said taking the bag with her clothes before she carefully walked into the master bathroom.

Adrien had given her a scheduled time every other day for her to shower but only when he wasn't around.

She was quick to clean herself up, she was glad that the model in Adrien had a hairdryer, so she walked out of the bathroom clean and dressed in her own clothes 25 minutes after she went in and was lucky that she had a bag of to-go makeup in her purse.

"Please follow me," Nathalie said making Marinette follow her, both women's heels clacking on the hardwood floors in some places of the house.

Marinette fiddled with her long ladybug necklace as she was led to the office where she called her mom, She saw Adrien he was slumped over in one the guest chairs his face in his hands while there was a tall sleek figure standing at the window looking out at the mountain with his hands behind his back.

"Ms. Dupein-Cheng Sir," Nathalie said making Marinette look between her and the man that turned to look back at the new girl.

"Come in Ms. Dupein-Cheng." The tall skin man said as he took a seat behind his son's desk as Marinette took the other guest seat next to Adrien who has yet to look at her.

"Its a pleasure, Mr. Agreste." She said happily looking between father and son.

"I like the design of your Ladybug dress." He said seriously to keep a calm atmosphere.

"Thank you I got the inspiration from your design styles." She said happily, her body already missing the touch of Adrien even though he was so close.

"Very impressive, but that is not why we are here." He said pulling out some paperwork.

Marinette was confused as to what was going on.

"May I call you Marinette?" He asked her seriously glancing at Adrien who was still holding his face in his hands breathing heavily.

"Yes, may I ask what is going on?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes, well I am going to get to the point." He said setting a set of papers in front of her and one in front of Adrien.

"I don't understand." She said looking at the papers but not grabbing them.

"About 3 weeks ago My son signed up with a website called, then proceeded to develop a roleplaying scene with another member of the site known as Ladybug," Gabriel said clasping his hands together on the desk giving her a stoic look and watching as her face easily caught on.

"They had set up a time and date where they would meet up and roleplay a kidnapping scene, My son had Ladybug wear a red dress, red heels, red smokey makeup, and her black hair down and straight." He explained making Marinette rub her arms and looking at her outfit.

"Unfortunately it was found out just this morning that the Ladybug he was supposed to meet was 10 minutes late and that another girl that looked very similar to her had accidentally taken her place," Gabriel explained very professionally, while Marinette was having difficulty breathing.

"So my kidnapping wasn't intentional?" She asked rhetorically, while Adrien groaned in obvious pain

"Unfortunately not. And due to this mistake my son has asked me to come and help take care of this, and unfortunately, the press has already caught wind of this, so I have my people working on fixing this, I don't need the general public to know that my son kidnapped a girl he didn't know." Gabriel said professionally quickly moving on from any emotion.

"Adrien, hold your head up, we can deal with emotions later," Gabriel said making Adrien look up as he pushed the stack of papers towards him making him take it easily.

"First things first, Marinette, is there any chance that this could lead to a pregnancy?" Gabriel asked with all seriousness making Adrien groan again.

Marinette looked at him then back at Gabriel with an innocent but serious look.

"Yes, I am..." She paused looking at her lap for a moment. "...or was a virgin... and I am not on birth control." She explained.

"Very well then, considering this has been going on for 2 weeks, there is no way to determine that possibility to be yes or no and would be too late to take a morning after pill, so that to ensure an easy future, I would like you to sign this contract, it is your legal promise to not tell anyone the true happenings of the last 2 weeks and just say that you were spending a romantic 2 week break with your boyfriend who will remain unnamed. Adrien's alibi will be that he was here alone while working on a very important project, and if this turns into a pregnancy we will release the official statement that you both have been dating for almost a year but nothing more. However, if there isn't a baby to worry about then I can't allow any further friendship or other types of relationship to continue, considering that you're a young designer it would look bad and people will think that you are trying to gain access to the fashion world by my son. Do you understand?" Gabriel said in monotone.

Marinette thought for a minute before she looked at him with all seriousness.

"Sign here please and we can drop you off at home and then we are done here." He said handing her the contact, Marinette has always been a fast reader so she was quick to read through it and not finding anything else she signed it

"If I may right quick," Adrien said after signing the contract making both Marinette and Gabriel look at him, he turned towards Marinette giving her innocent pleading eyes.

"I am so sorry. I have no excuses for it. But I am so sorry for how I treated you. Please forgive me." Adrien pleaded getting down on his knees and grasping her hand making Marinette shiver as her schoolgirl crush dream were coming true but not in the way she wanted.

"Its ok Adrien, I forgive you." She said grasping his grasping hand.

"I do have a question though." She said looking at him as he sat back up in the chair.

"What is it?" Adrien said curiously.

"Do you have a doctors evaluation, to prove you're clean of STDs?" She asked looking at him.

"Oh, yeah. Well, actually I was a virgin as well," he said giving her a sincere smile that still showed his innocent smile and apologetic eyes.

"Ok good to know." She said easily trying to hold herself together.


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette had her wrists cuffed to a pole hanging from the ceiling in a large tiled shower, Adrien held her hips behind her as he pounded into her core while he held her head to one side as he suckled her neck, he gasped in her ear while he rubbed her belly pulling her onto him, she felt like her cervix would give out any moment and she was right Adrien groaned loudly as he began to pound her deeply in her womb before he emptied his essence directly into her body, Marinette felt her womb blowing up as he continued to fill her, she whined and jerked her arms in her restraints as her belly began to blow up like a balloon.

Then he reached around to pinch her clit harshly before he sank his vampire fangs in her neck making her orgasm attack her as he began to drain her blood her strength depleting making her orgasm run through her like electricity and much more powerful.

Adrien groaned as he ate her telling her that he loved her flavor loving the way her body sucked him dry and he sucked her.

Marinette jumped awake as her alarm was going off, she reached over and turned off her alarm, her college dorm bed felt hard compared to the soft beds at Adrien's house, she sat up letting the bed covers slip from her naked body, pajamas had become uncomfortable since the 2 weeks of nudity, it had been 3 weeks since she had been dropped off and every night she had been having deep sexual dreams, her body on constant fire and whenever she would try to use her fingers she would immediately feel cold and the need to put her hands up.

She had needed to get off ever since she was brought home, her body had felt like it didn't belong to her anymore and she couldn't bring herself off at all because she wasn't in control.

She rubbed her face and looked over at the shopping bag that Nathalie had brought a week ago, they needed an answer and Marinette was too afraid of the answer, she still had a year of college before she finished her already 5 years into her degree, she doesn't need a child to hold her back for her final year.

She sat there and brought her knees to her chest and squeezed herself together before she stood up grabbing the bag and heading towards the bathroom, it was still early enough that no one would be around so she walked out of her room making sure to grab her key before she leaves, it has become a norm that other people walk around naked even boys will do it and some will even be in the showers.

Before her exhibitionism adventure, it always made her shy and blush, but now she has decided to expand her adventure and she shuttered a breath as she opened her door letting the cold hallway air caress her naked body, she walked down the hallway dorm keys in one hand and the bag in the other, a few people were in the hall and they turned to look as she passed men giving her a look of surprise but with a smile.

Marinette didn't feel excited by their looks, she felt excited by the thought of them looking but not touching because her body belonged to only one person.

She went into the bathroom and got settled before pulling out the test, she sighed as she released herself catching what she can on the test, she then proceeded to take a shower keeping the test protected and at a good distance from the water. and any possibility of contamination.

After she cleaned herself up and ringed her hair good letting it fall like surfer waves she stealthily hid the test in the bag and slowly walked back to her room, however, this time more people had been brought in and the hallway was practically brimming with people who all stopped and stared at the wet raven-haired beauty walking from the bathroom to her dorm, and thankfully it won't be held against her for any reason.

Marinette set the test on a table trying to open it to see it but thought she should get ready first, she put on a new red dress that she made, it was a simple black silk strappy dress with bright red lace sewn on top it has quarter sleeves and flowy skirt that brushed the tops of her knees, she had made this dress a week ago and once again it also felt tight around her waist.

She didn't need to read the test, she already knows, a woman would always know when she is pregnant, but Mr. Agreste needed confirmation. She matched the dress with black heeled boots, black blazer, a ladybug brooch, curly hair, and professional makeup.

She had a plan, but she would need help she finished her look with simple gold jewelry to match the brooch, then grabbing her purse pulling out the test taking a quick look actually confirming before packing it and zipping up her purse, she grabbed her keys and walked out of her dorm, there were still people in the hall and all looked as she exited.

She flipped her hair as she exited the dorm building before walking towards the bus stop, it would take a while to get there.

* * *

Marinette stood in front of the tall iron gates, she held her purse in her hands in front of her before she pressed the doorbell and the camera came out.

"Yes?" She heard the feminine professional voice say easily recognizing it as the woman Nathalie.

"Hello, Nathalie," Marinette said gently.

The camera returned into the wall as the gates opened, making Marinette walk in.

She stood int he foyer squeezing the handle of her purse before a voice made her look up.

"Hello again Marinette," Gabriel said coming out to stand at the top of the stairs.

"Hello, Sir. Thank you for seeing me." She said up at him.

"You're not here to see Adrien?" He said curiously.

"No sir, I am here to see you. I believe there are things we need to talk about." She said gently.

"Then come into my office." He said leading her towards it.

He pointed towards the guest chair as he went behind the desk.

"What can I help you with?" He said turning on his computer.

Marinette didn't say anything she just pulled out the test she put in a clear bag to protect from contamination and set it on the desk, he looked down at it without touching it seeing the answer.

"You're going to be a Grandfather." She said seriously.

"I see that." He said resting his mouth behind his intertwined fingers.

"I know your idea is for me to continue with school and make it public that Adrien and I are together but If I may I have another idea, one that will benefit both of us in the long run." She said crossing her legs.

"You have my attention," Gabriel said leaning back in his chair before calling motioning to Nathalie to take notes.

* * *

Adrien held his hands in his jeans, he was back to wearing regular clothes, his Father had made him move back into the Manor to protect him from the public, he had to return to the model persona.

He wore light blue jeans with the ends turn up into cuffs, white tennis shoes, a black T-shirt with a green paw print on it, a white button-down shirt hang over the T-shirt with only the bottom buttons done up letting the top left open to show the paw print, the sleeves of the white shirt rolled up to his elbows, his hair was gelled to style in a flippy comb-over, he was back to being plain Adrien.

He was walking through the house after his latest photo shoot when Nathalie was coming out of Gabriels office looking over a few papers when she saw him in the corner of her eye.

"Oh, Adrien, Your father would like to speak to you in his office," Nathalie said pulling the stack of papers behind her back and motioning towards the open door.

"Do you know what it is?" He asked looking at her before looking in and seeing a familiar raven-haired beauty sitting in front of his father's desk forgetting that he had just asked a question and almost running in the room.

"Marinette, your here?" He said happily making the girl turn and looking at him before standing and smiling slowly.

"Adrien, good to see you again." She said holding up her fist for a fist bump before he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a comforting hug, immediately setting their bodies on fire.

"Ladybug." He said happily loving the feeling of her body close to his making both of them getting aroused.

Marinettes eyes grew wide in surprise before she closes them and smiled as she crooked her head into his neck loving the smell igniting her hormones.

"Save the affection for another time you two we have things to go over with Adrien," Gabriel said pulling out another contract as the 2 separated and sat down in front of the desk.

"What's going on?" Adrien asked curiously looking between them.

"Adrien?" Marinette said taking his hand to make him look at her while she turned towards him and smiled a loving and endearing smile before looking into his eyes with sincerity for a silent moment.

"I'm pregnant." She said still smiling at him when he stared at him with his mouth open and eyes wide as he processed it and staring at her.

"Give him a moment his Mother did the same thing," Gabriel said not looking at them and just looking at his computer, making Marinette look at Gabriel before looking back at Adrien with a flip of her hair.

"Now what?" Adrien said turning to look at his father with eyes like a deer in headlights, making Gabriel turn from his computer to lean back in his chair and look at them.

"My original plan was to publicize your relationship as dating but nothing more while Marinette continues her college education," Gabriel said looking between them.

"However I had another idea," Marinette said making Adrien look at her before she reached up to run her fingers through his hair making it fall into the position she knew as Cat Noir.

"Indeed, a very promising idea," Gabriel said putting his pointer fingers together and putting them against his mouth.

"Yes, I thought it would be a better idea that if we could publicize that Gabriel is letting his pregnant future-daughter-in-law move into his manor while she finished her fashion design degree as a paid intern at his company and learning right under his wing helping her prepare for an established life as a mother while she and his son prepare for their wedding before their child comes," Marinette says smiling as she finishes the straight down look of Cat Noir.

"And your ok with this Father?" Adrien said looking at his father.

"I am. The idea of her moving in here with me means you will stay here as well and the many photo shoots for your announcement, your engagement, your wedding, the birth of your child, it will be a great for the company especially when we have a new family portrait painted with all of us after the baby is born." Gabriel said happily as he takes the papers he had just printed handing them to Marinette and Adrien making them smile happily as they see the beautiful fashion designs for a loving family.

"Are you ok with this Adrien?" Gabriel asked taking the designs back after they finished looking at them.

"Yeah, I am very happy with this," Adrien said trying to hide his erection tent.

"Good," Gabriel said looking at his computer before he continued.

"Now get out of my office your hormones are stinking up the place and I can't stand the musky stale air I'm breathing in," Gabriel said nonchalantly while showing a little annoyance by pressing his handkerchief to his face to lightly cough.

Both Marinette and Adrien looked shocked and hesitated in getting up quickly and running out of the room.

* * *

Adrien pushed Marinette up against the tiled wall of his personal shower as the heated water was raining down on them, he pressed his mouth in hungry need against hers before he pushed her blazer from her body as he was grinding his body against hers, once her blazer was off of her body she ripped his white shirt popping his buttons.

He quickly yanked the dresses over her body while she pushed his shirt over his head, they tossed their clothes all over the shower until they were naked, Adrien used his belt to tie Marinettes wrists together before slipping his head in between her arms then hauling her up to easily slip himself home they gasped in each others faces as they were finally getting the release they both desired for each other the last 3 weeks.

* * *

Gabriel was working on the designs when a loud feminine shriek sounded throughout the house.

He sighed with an endearing smile before saying. "Kids."

* * *

Marinette was laying on Adrien's soft bed her naked body felt vulnerable in his domain while she was twirling her fingers in his blonde hair while just staring up at him, while Adrien was leaning on one of his arms laying off on top of her and smiling down at her while he rubbed his thumb gently over her face.

"Marry Me?" He said gently making Marinette smile and cuddle into his hand.

"Even though we don't know each other that well?" She said looking at him with glazed and satisfied eyes.

"I know enough for now. Our souls call to each other in a primal way, I get happy whenever I see you." he said laying right on her breast cuddling it like a pillow and pulling her in to cuddle her closer.

"Your gonna have my baby, you beautiful and even though it wasn't yours to start with all I can think of when I look at you is my loving little red bug." He said pressing a deep sucklign kiss to her nipple bringing it into his mouth making her moan.

"You're my Ladybug." He said releasing her nipple before giving it a loving lick.

"And your my Cat Noir." She said pulling his face up to her to kiss him deeply and lovingly.


End file.
